


Running Through Her

by NoraHarkximoff



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mentor/Protégé, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Oblivious, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraHarkximoff/pseuds/NoraHarkximoff
Summary: Who would have known that Wanda would find her addiction in a off-hours game?
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff, Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Agatha Harkness
Comments: 13
Kudos: 112





	Running Through Her

The first night Wanda Maximoff dreamed of Agatha Harkness, everything changed. She woke in her bedroom, in the small house and pulled her sheets up to her chin. She’s shaking. Shaking and crying, with a salt lonely tear sharp against her tongue as it slided down her cheeks and lands on her lips. She thinks she was crying in the dream, too. Crying because her subconscious fully expected to meet Vision in the shadows of Westview. 

The rumpled shape of the witch involved in purple takes dream-Wanda by surprise and she’s so taken back by it that everything trembles. The world shakes and shifts as only dream worlds do, until the city disappears altogether. Then it’s just the two of them facing each other, both wearing the same clothes as they did during the Hex fall, heavy tissue with purple and red energy knotted around their bodies as they shiver beneath the vast midnight of the dream. Dream-Agatha looks up at the moon, her face illuminated by silver and starlight. She blows on her hands and rubs them together.

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” she says. She smiles, the way Agnes would do, but more real.

Wanda can’t speak because she knows what this means. She knows why it’s the witch, even if dreams shouldn’t mean a single thing. She knows why it’s a woman with robes that fit her more than right and hair Wanda wants to run her fingers through. 

She knows why it’s a full body with curves and soft skin. Even when dreams aren’t to be trusted and they’re nothing more than the fractured thoughts from an unconscious mind, it’s everything she’s been trying to keep at bay right there in front of her. She knows what she is. She knows who she is. The realisation I’m not straight comes to her with blinding clarity and it’s too big and sudden for the still night.

Agatha frowns and she moves towards the younger woman, folding Wanda in her arms. 

“Hey,” she says. “Don’t cry, angel. It’s only a dream. Nothing to cry about. I’m not that bad, am I?” 

She pulls a face and sticks her tongue out because even in dreams Agatha is far too mean for her own good and too seductive for Wanda’s heart to stand. Far too perfect to be real. Even in dreams she’s no good for Wanda, her hand sliding over Wanda’s back and her voice low and rough. She holds the girl tight and then kisses Her. She kisses her with the force of a hundred thousand spells. She pushes Wanda against the walls of the basement which conveniently reappears just in time for Wanda to shudder, jerk and tremble in the witch’s arms.

When she wakes up, Wanda wonders if she’s crying because her pyjamas are sticky and her skin burns hot with shame. 

She wonders if she’s crying because Agatha was so warm and everything in the true world about her is sharp and cold. Maybe she’s just crying because the dream is slowly receding and she knows Harkness’ never going to look at her like that after what they did to each other, unless she’s in the darkest shadows of Wanda’s imagination when nobody else is around.

Wanda wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and tells herself she won’t dream about the dark witch again.

She dreams of Agatha nearly every night for the rest of the year.

* * *

Agatha doesn’t see Wanda after the Hex incident until she receives an unexpected visitor. She thinks for a moment that she’s hallucinating inside her trapped mind and there’s an awkward moment when she presses into the warmth of Wanda’s arms under the Agnes facade and the young woman clears her throat, giving the witch an awkward pat, on the back. They disconnect.

“Sorry, Hon.” Agatha sits opposite the Scarlet Witch, meeting her eyes accusingly. “It still happens after, you know-”

“It’s fine.” Wanda is unsure and her guilt can be felt when she finally meets her gaze. “I had it coming anyway, trapping you in your own mind wasn't my most brilliant idea.”

“I bet it wasn't.” Agatha rolls her eyes. 

“It won’t happen again.”

“I hope it doesn't.” Wanda’s eyes darted from Agatha’s face. She seems fascinated by a spot on the wall and she doesn’t look at the witch head on. Soft pink spots bloom high in her cheeks and she plays with her jacket's sleeve while trying to change the awkward conversation. “I’ve been studying more about my magic”

“Have you?” Agatha sits back in her seat, looking right into her eyes with a new curiosity.

“Yes,” Wanda says. 

“I suppose you came to me for guidance then?”

* * *

Agatha has been mentoring Wanda under the FBI monitoring for almost a month now and the young witch could admit that since the start of their studies she had obtained most of the basic knowledge needed to match her raw power. Sometimes she could feel a jealous stare in her back after picking a difficult move that would normally take weeks to learn in only a couple days, but it was also accompanied by a hidden pride.

The weekend was upon them, and for someone under FBI vigilance like Agatha it meant game night with a bunch of officials and idiots.

The night had barely started when Wanda and her mentor arrived but the room was already loud and entertaining, people playing different games, some of them drinking vodka, some others drinking water or beer. All enjoying their day off.

They were playing Truth or Dare, seated on the floor in a huge circle around a staff room, the couches were pushed aside for all of them to fit.

“Harkness, your turn,” A woman in the circle said when the bottle stopped spinning and landed on the dark-haired woman who had just seated herself. It took a long time for the officers to stop fearing the witch after she came back to herself. Wanda looked at her across the room.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Agatha replied simply with a smirk, not really enjoying the game but liking the mischief she could cause by simply playing it.

“I dare you to play ‘Gay Chicken’ with the next girl the bottle lands on,” The woman said said and Wanda saw how the surprise appeared in Agatha’s face.

“Okay,” The dark witch replied loftily and some people around the room laughed and giggled.

“What’s that?” Wanda asked in a whisper so only the people who were together at her right side could listen, while Agatha spun the bottle again.

“It’s a game played with two same-sex straight people in which they ‘act’ like a gay couple until one of them ‘chickens out’. It’s stupid,” Monica, who had also been invited replied rolling her eyes.

“It better not be me,” Darcy whispered annoyed, watching the bottle slowly coming to a stop, “poor of the soul that…” She slowly stopped mid-sentence when the bottle stopped and… it was pointing at Wanda.

Of any single person in this room, it had to be her!

She stared blankly at the bottle and then looked around the room. Everyone who had been laughing, talking, or giggling abruptly stopped, they were all extremely quiet, as if making the lowest noise would kill them. She could feel the tension coming from everyone and she felt tension invading her own body. With all her strength, she turned to look up at Agatha, who was already looking at her with those piercing dark blue eyes.

They stayed like that, looking deep into each other’s eyes without saying a word. Wanda could see Agatha’s tension in her body. All eyes were on them but nobody talked.

Her heart was pumping blood so hard she feared it was the only sound in the room.

“How do you play this?” she asked almost in a whisper without taking her eyes away from the witch and she felt her cheeks heating up.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Wanda, we would understand, I mean… it’s Harkness!” Jimmy said sarcastically.

“So what? Isn’t that the point? The first one who chickens out loses. If buttercup here doesn’t want to play then she’s chickening out. She loses without even trying,” Agatha replied sarcastically with a sneer on her face looking directly into Wanda’s eyes, her surprised look was not there anymore, as if she had the ability to hide it and somehow manage to don't be nervous.

“What do I need to do?” Wanda asked, finally breaking eye contact with the woman, now directing her question to Monica, at her side.

“Uh- Wanda, are you sure-”

“What do I need to do, Monica?” She insisted in a hiss, only audible for her friends at her side and saw the hesitation in her friend’s eyes.

“Wanda…” began Jimmy.

“Monica,” Wanda ignored him.

“You… you put your lips together as close as possible, if nobody chickens out you can…” She hesitated and looked around the room, “you kiss, you can…” Wanda saw how the words struggled to leave her mouth, “dirty talk, you can touch, grab, and do whatever you can to make the other person chicken out,” she explained loudly enough so the whole room listened to the ‘rules’ of the game. “The first one to say ‘I can’t’ loses.”

Wanda gulped and turned to face Agatha, who again, had a surprised look on her face for only a second.

“Are you in?” she managed to ask Agatha.

“I’m in,” She said with a sneer, but this time the nervousness was more apparent.

Wanda stood up hesitantly and Agatha did the same after her. They both walked to the center of the circle, being unsure of what to do.

“What do we do now?” Wanda whispered so that only her mentor would listen to her. 

They were in front of each other, looking deep into each other’s eyes again, Agatha was slightly taller than Wanda was.

“We play.”

The dark witch approached her face dangerously to the point in which she could feel Agatha’s breath against her cheek.

“Have you ever played this before, Hon?” Agatha whispered against her ear.

“No, have you?” Wanda whispered back.

“No, but I always win.”

Wanda could feel her stupid sneer against her cheek even though their faces were not touching… yet.

Their bodies were extremely close and Wanda could feel Agatha’s warm skin a couple of centimeters away from her.

“Yeah? There’s always a first time for everything. This will be your first time losing, buttercup” Wanda replied.

“You already lasted longer than what I thought you would, I need to give you that,” She teased and then laughed dryly against her ear. “Let’s test how much you can last.”

Without any warning, Agatha grabbed her face by her cheeks and gave the younger witch a chaste kiss, making everyone in the room gasp (Wanda had forgotten they were being watched by everyone). Wanda almost immediately split apart from her, pushing Agatha’s chest in shock and staring at her with wide eyes. She had a victorious sneer on her face and her cheeks were barely flushed.

“Chickened out already, Wanda? I guess I win,” she said teasingly and turned her back.

Before she knew what she was doing, Wanda grabbed the older woman shoulder and harshly turned her around. She grabbed the dark-haired woman by the neck and closed the space between them in a deeper kiss than the chaste one that they had previously shared. Everyone gasped again and she listened at her back, people exclaiming in shock.

When she opened her eyes and slowly split apart from Agatha, the first thing he saw was the woman’s eyes opened widely in shock and her cheeks now blushing.

“Chickened out, Agatha?” she whispered with a grin, because their faces were still really close.

The state of shock slowly abandoned Agatha’s eyes but they still remained wide open.

Suddenly, Agatha grabbed her face again and closed the space between them one more time.

The kiss quickly intensified and to Wanda’s utter shock, her mentor bit her lower lip and pulled it.

Wanda opened her eyes for a couple of seconds to see Harkness staring deeply into hers. Agatha freed her lip and continued kissing her fervently, she was a good kisser, Wanda had to admit. This time the woman was able to identify a fruity taste on the other witch’s lips and she wondered if Agatha used any sort of chapstick because her lips were also softer than she had imagined.

Wanda’s hands made their way towards Agatha’s waist, where she gripped tightly and pulled the woman closer to her, which made the other lose control for a short time, time Wanda used to introduce her tongue inside Agatha’s mouth.

She listened to a low moan and she wasn’t sure if it had been from her or from the dark witch but the only thing she cared in that moment was dominating the woman’s mouth. Their tongues swirled around eacho other and Wanda was sure Agatha was also trying to seek dominance.

She soon felt she was running out of air so she had to split apart to catch her breath. With a squelching noise and a string of saliva joining their mouths, Wanda ended the kiss, breathing hard; she rested her head on Agatha’s shoulder, still gripping her waist, and licked her lower lip, still being able to taste the woman. She listened to Agatha fast breathing and knew she had been running out of air as well.

“I… think that’s enough guys… you don’t need to continue the game if-”

“No,” they both interrupted Jimmy and turned to look at him. “She needs to lose,” they said at the same time.

“Uh…” Jimmy hesitated.

“Wanda…” Monica began, trying to reason with her.

Wanda found it curious that none of the officers that used to guard the other woman had said anything, so Wanda looked at them and saw two of them with a sarcastic smirk on their face, they were both looking at her.

“Just two straight girls snogging, nothing wrong about that,” one of them joked, slightly releasing the tension, and a couple of people laughed around him.

She soon remembered she was still gripping Agatha’s waist and let it go.

“Let’s spin the bottle again,” Wanda said, splitting apart from the woman's body, “but we’re not done here,” she added looking at the witch defiantly.

“You’re on,” she replied with the same tone her student had used.

They turned their backs and walked again towards their seats.

It took a while to fully release the tension they had created in the room, but the rest of the night went by rather calmly until they decided it was too late and they had to go to sleep.

For Wanda’s luck, she shared a room with no other than Agatha Harkness herself.

When they were finally alone, inside their room, Agatha imprisoned her against the door, pushing her back with a spell.

“I just want to let you know,” she began to say dangerously, “somebody’s going to lose, and it’s not going to be me,” she said looking deep into Wanda’s eyes.

“It’s not going to be me either,” Wanda replied, breathing hard due to the air that left her lungs when the woman pushed her against the door.

“We’ll see…” A short silence went by before she added, “We need to consent.”

“Consent what?”

“Touch, I'm not a criminal.”

Another silence, this time longer one, set between them in which they stared at each other without saying anything, their faces mere centimeters apart.

“I consent if you consent,” Wanda finally said.

“Okay,” Agatha added simply.

“Yeah,” Wanda replied.

“That means we consent this?…” Harkness said almost slurring the words dangerously while she moved her hand towards Wanda’s chest and slowly ripped her shirt open with magic, making deep eye contact with her. 

Wanda gulped. Two could play that game…

“We do. That means we also consent this…” Wanda said and slid her hands down until they were in Agatha’s upper thigh, where she grabbed and squeezed the flesh.

Agatha cleared her throat before answering, “We do.”

“Good,” Wanda said sarcastically

“Great,” Agatha replied in the same tone.

Wanda reversed their positions and leaned in, tying up the woman hands with a spell, her nose brushing against the woman's cheek as she pressed light, teasing kisses along her jaw. She reached her earlobe and took it between her teeth, pulling. "Pay back for before."

Agatha's hips jerked involuntarily and she felt the younger witch chuckle throatily into her ear. "Fuck..."

"We'll get to that, Agatha." Wanda smirked, letting her tongue trace the edge of Agatha's ear, blowing gently against the wet line and sending a shiver through the woman pressed against her. 

Agatha moaned as Wanda pressed her hips forward, pinning her and taking the spell of her, The witch's hands were currently clutching the jacket at the hips. Wanda's fingers ran up the back of Agatha's neck, into her hair, and she pulled, bringing her head back and exposing her neck more. Hot, wet kisses traced up her neck, making her eyes roll as she desperately tried to gain some friction, bucking her hips but finding that the other woman would just pin her harder. 

The Scarlet Witch groaned, pulling Agatha's head back so that she could see her face again. The older witch's gaze was hazy with purple and reflecting the red from her own. Wanda hummed, a pleased rumble in her throat, and pressed her lips to the woman's. A moan erupted between them, neither sure whose it was as they fought for dominance. Agatha nipped at the other witch's lip and the witch opened them for her tongue to slide in. Agatha's hips jerked and Wanda wished her skirt wasn't so long, because she'd have loved to drive her thigh between those legs and watch her rut against it.

Rip...

Agatha broke away from Wanda's lips, panting and stared at her. 

"Did you just rip my skirt, Hon?"

"Are you really complaining?" Wanda grinned, slipping her leg between the woman's legs. She could feel how wet she was through her trousers and it made her groan. Agatha's hips twitched. "I'll fix it later."

"Fuck..."

"As you wish."

Their lips clashed again as Wanda drove her thigh between Agatha's legs, the older witch moaning as the fabric created a delicious friction... desperate to keep some control even as she ground down on her student thigh, Agatha wrapped a hand in Wanda's hair and pulled as she kissed her, swallowing the groan from the younger woman's mouth. Her other hand followed the ripped shirt until she could slide her hand underneath her bra and find perfect breasts; hard nipples rubbing against her palm as she squeezed. 

They moved together; Agatha's fingers playing with Wanda's nipple even as she slid a hand between her thigh and Agatha's hot, wet centre and teased her entrance. When the dark witch moaned in protest against Wanda's lips, the woman relented and slid two fingers inside the woman pinned against the door. 

"Oh god…Wanda..." Agatha's breathy moans only made the woman fuck her harder and the witch barely had the capacity to think, but she managed to roughly vanish Wanda's clothes. Wanda's teeth bit into her shoulder and the pain almost made Agatha come apart. "I'm gonna... oh fuck... please..." 

Wanda silenced her with another kiss and Agatha gripped her, for support as she felt herself nearing the edge. 

With a loud moan, Agatha came; The room flashed purple, Wanda hold her up as the older woman wrapped herself around her, shuddering as she rode out her orgasm. When, with a little sigh, Agatha relaxed against her, Wanda smiled, and slid her fingers carefully out of her game rival. When Agatha gained enough strength to lift her head from Wanda's shoulder, where she'd collapsed, Wanda was smirking at her. 

"What's that smirk for?" The mentor breathed, chuckling as she recomposed herself. 

"Oh, nothing." Wanda raised her fingers, still slick, to her mouth and sucked them. Slowly. "Mmm, you're delicious. Who knew you would be?"

Agatha blushed and her eyes were drawn down to the pale, perfect skin now marked with red lines between her shoulders, both magic and physical marks. 

"I'm sure you're the same. Better, even." She bit her lip and reached out to hook her finger under the waistband of Wanda's trousers, pulling her back towards her. 

"You have all night to find out, Agatha." Wanda mused, running her fingers through Agatha's dark hair and gathering it in a fist behind her head. "I have you now, and I'm not letting you go."

"Who says I want to be let go?" 


End file.
